


good things fall apart

by bonjoviwankenobi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Slow Build, ill add more later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjoviwankenobi/pseuds/bonjoviwankenobi
Summary: but then there was sam.sam was there, and he had no intention of leaving.and man bucky was falling hard. fast.or: bucky and sam are in love and oblivious but its all okay





	good things fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> HI OKAY! i haven't published a work of my own in years and i am so sorry it's just a short prologue but i cannot wait to share this story with you. i really hope you enjoy reading this and get excited for the story i want to tell you all.
> 
> much love  
morgan

bucky still broke down at the near mention of steve's name. captain america, the beloved hero, was gone. not physically, but he was not the person he used to be. that steve left, forgetting about the entire family he was leaving behind. he will not return calls. he is not the steve that left that platform to return the infinity stones. that steve had died in 1943. 

bucky didn't want to be sad about the situation anymore, but everyday was just a reminder of what he lost. steve, natalia. two of the most important people in his life. he was in love with steve. they were soulmates, always had been. bucky watched him grow into the amazing man the world came to love. natalia saw him through his way back into society. helped him become known as james, the worthy soldier, rather than the winter soldier. but they were both just gone without a second thought about who they left behind.

but then there was sam. 

sam was there, and he had no intention of leaving. 

and man bucky was falling hard. fast.

he told himself he would never be worthy of love or being loved after steve had left, but sam was right there to pick the pieces of bucky up when he shattered. bucky never expected it with their history, but sam always knew how much bucky and steve meant to each other. sam let bucky cry on his shoulder when he needed to, let him yell about how angry he was at steve when he needed to, hell, he even let him drink all his liquor even though bucky could not feel a single drop of it. 

sam saw bucky as an ally, a friend. nothing more, nothing less. sure, maybe he stared too long into bucky's steel blue eyes when he would rant about how ugly steve is now that he is old, but moments like those were always pushed into the back of sam's mind. he was not gay. 

sometimes good things do fall apart.

but maybe they fall apart for all the right reasons.


End file.
